Count Nefarious
Count Nefarious is the main antagonist of PC video game Toonstruck. Count Nefarious is a mad scientist that wants to turn entire Cutopia into a place of horror with his Malevolator. He appears in Animated Villains vs Video Game Villains war, Worst Villain Tournament Ever and Worst Hero And Villain War Ever. Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Worst Villain Tournament Ever Worst Hero And Villain War Ever Origins Count Nefarious was originally the unnamed son of Skullmaster. Skullmaster disowned him from an early age and left him to be taken care of by a couple of demons. One day Nefarious got lost in a dark world known as the Fifth Dimension, where he encountered a dark being who referred to himself as "Prime Evil". Nefarious worked as the student for Prime Evil for a few years, and from there he learned to become a scientist. Nefarious would come to Earth in medieval age, where he pretended to be a miracle healer, when in reality he would infect people with dark drug which turned into zombies. He befriended a jester named Malcolm, who had affinity for suffering and dark things much like Nefarious did. Nefarious wanted to work with Malcolm to create a mass drug to infect people with, but Malcolm would be turned into stone statue soon afterwards, leaving Nefarious alone. After being wanted by the royal police, Nefarious escaped and went underground. He wanted to create a machine which would turn anything that it touched to dark and gloomy. He returned to Fifth Dimension for the next few hundred years to create a prototype of Malevolator. First test run was successful, he was able to make a local Earth amusement park into a place of dark and gloomy horror. Malevolator wouldn't run for long periods though, so Nefarious tried to find someone who could potentially help him provide some fuel for it. He ended up discovering an evil wizard I. M. Meen, who had created a magic labyrinth disguised as a book he would trap children in. With the suffering of the children inside the labyrinth, Nefarious had a new fuel for Malevolator in his hands. The two ended up joining forces. Searching for New Power Some time later, Malevolator ended up broken, so Nefarious had put Meen to look for new power sources. Meen returned to him, informing that he had found Yokai Watch and the power of strange aliens, Spacers, which could help him rebuild the machine. Nefarious sent his three minions, Feedback, Goggles and Lugnut, and the mad clown Spike to get the two children, Keita Amano and David, possessing the both power sources for him. The trio ended up returning with empty hands, upsetting him. However his scolding is interrupted by the arrival of his old ally Malcolm. Malcolm informs that some "god" needs the kids in the past, and he would also seek returning to past so he could make contact with Malmoth. Nefarious is intrigued and promises to help him as long as he gets Malevolator fixed. Changing the Shape of Paradigm Later, Count Nefarious arrived to meet Dr. Luther Paradigm, suggesting an alliance at certain projects. Nefarious hands him a mutation formula, which pleases Paradigm. Paradigm attempts to infect Kaname Chidori with Nefarious's formula later on during the hostage crisis, but fails and ends up paralyzed by the missed gun fire of the guards. Nefarious ends up making a power suit for him, but as a punishment of sorts, Nefarious stabs Paradigm with his own formula, transforming him into Dr. Piranoid.Category:Worst Villain Tournament Ever Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Video Game Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mad Scientist Category:Mok's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Psychopaths Category:Dr. Nero Neurosis Alliance in Animated VS Video Game Villains War Category:Worst hero and villain tournament ever Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Tim Curry Category:Pages with Origins Category:Richard Darbois